


Legs of Stone

by Thebeastisyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebeastisyou/pseuds/Thebeastisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Schuester's a struggling chemistry teacher and Finn Hudson knows the meth business. Could this be the beginning of a beautiful partnership? Breaking Bad AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs of Stone

Sparks fly from a dragging exhaust pipe as a sky blue Cadillac groans into a parking space in the teacher’s section of the McKinley high school parking lot. Will Schuester steps out, one hand tight on a battered satchel as the other slams his car door shut, praying the lock will work today. Walking past the parking lot he passes the usual crowd of jocks by the dumpster. He wonders briefly why it’s such a popular hang-out spot, before putting it out of his head and passing through McKinley’s front doors.

His days are unfailingly monotonous and he’s so tired of it all. Of the kids who don’t care, who fall asleep in his class, who fail his tests and then badmouth him in the halls. They think he doesn’t hear their gossip but he does, oh yes, every word against him. Will likes to think he’s a fun teacher, he makes things interesting, he tries to get the class involved. But they only seem to care if he’s blowing something up or smashing it with a hammer. He slumps into his chair and combs a hand through his hair, watching his last class of the day meld with the crowds in the hallway.

He could have been something, he could have been on Broadway, with the voice he had, with his talent. He could have had people who appreciated him and wanted to see him every day, who would give him a challenge. But here he was, in this tiny town as a fucking public high school chemistry teacher. He stood and went to wipe down his chalkboard, anger growing. Why did he even bother writing at all? Hardly any of these kids took notes or even paid attention to him. Pointless. He slaps the eraser down and it bounces off the counter to the floor, leaving a chalky mess in its path. He almost laughs. He sinks to a squat and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes instead.

*

“I’m pregnant,”

“Wait, are you serious?”

That night is a happy one. Terri had made them dinner and a cake that they feed to each other. They’d toasted champagne (that Terri doesn’t drink) to the baby, to them, to the future, to the past, and Will had been allowed to pick the movie they fell asleep to, wrapped together on the couch. It was a night of pure joy that Will knows he’ll hold with him for years. But then the demands start. That they need to start looking for a house, that Will needs to find a better job, and when he does start working as a night janitor it’s not enough. Nothing is enough. And then she brings her sister into it.

It was supposed to be a celebration, having Terri’s sister and brother-in-law over for a kind of party, to tell them about the baby. Instead, Will was stuck talking to possibly the meekest and most boring cop in existence.

“Yeah, we got those guys, we got them pretty good. Caught them growing marijuana in the backyard, and it did get pretty intense there when we had to arrest them,” Will can feel his mind clouding as he nods along and tries to remember this guy’s name.

“Oooh Will that’s so scary, don’t you think it would be fun to go along with him one time? You know, one last hurrah before the baby gets here?” Terri’s eyes are bright as they flash to her sister and Will can feel himself losing this battle before he knew it had started.

“Ter, I don’t know, with all the homework I have to grade-,”

“Oh, Will,” Kendra’s husband cuts in, seriously what was this guy’s name? He must have seen it on the wedding invitation or something. “It’ll mostly be you sitting around in the car while we take care of everything. You’ll have lots of time to do your work,” He’s smiling. Why?

“Well it’s perfect!” Terri claps her hands. “My sexy man, living on the edge, taking down the bad guys,” Maybe this could be worth it after all.

He has never been more wrong. He’s stuck in a police car, windows up, afternoon sun beating down and the car exuding an overpowering smell of sweat and corn chips. His grading has been finished for hours and Kendra’s husband and the rest of a squad of police officers had disappeared into a house a few doors down about a half hour ago. He hasn’t seen or heard anything since. His head thunks down on the dash and he stares angrily at it until he catches a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye.

He sits up and squints out the side window. A naked leg is flailing out the second story window of the house across from him. He watches as it’s joined by its partner, and then as the rest of a gangly kid follows, in nothing but a pair of boxers. He’s standing on the roof outside the window and halfway through putting his pants on when he loses his balance, slipping off the roof and crashing into the bushes below. Will hadn’t realized his face was pressed to the glass until his breath mists in front of him. He sits back and wipes the window frantically, watching as the kid stands up, reaching for the clothes dropped to him by a naked blonde filling the window he came from. As he pulls on his shirt and peers around the side of the house Will realizes he knows that face.

“Hudson?” He breaths, and as though he can hear him, the kid turns and catches Will’s stare. He jumps and then puts a shaky finger to his lips. All Will can do is gape. And then with a last glance around the neighborhood, the kid runs past him to his car across the street, guns it and is gone. Will sits back in his seat. Finn. Hudson. It had been a few years since he had even thought of him, and around five years since the kid had dropped out of school. Will remembers him though, sleeping through all his classes, talking constantly with that Brett guy when he was awake. Will knew he should have turned in that pot he had found in his locker, maybe he could have helped. He watches the crowd of police officers reappear, dragging a scrawny kid with them, handcuffed and nose streaming. Kendra’s husband rejoins him a few minutes later.

“Only found about 100,000 around, must have been small timers,” He remarks as they pull away and start the drive back to Will’s apartment.

It takes a second to register. “Wait, that’s not a lot of money?”

*

“What do you mean you bought the house?”

“This is our family Will, don’t you care? Don’t you care about anything?” They stand face to face in the kitchen, dinner things soaking in the sink. A heavy silence sinks over them.

“I. I care,” Will tries.

“If you really cared you would quit that stupid dead end job and do something important,” Terri hisses, her cheeks red, eyes puffy. “These kids don’t care about you, they don’t need you,” She steps forward, reaching for his arm. “Not like we do,” He looks from her stomach, just starting to show, to her eyes.

“Okay,”

“Okay?”

“You’re right,”

“Will,”

“I’ll start looking for another job,” She hugs him then, and Will lets her sob into his shoulder. They hold each other in the dark kitchen, swaying slightly.

*

Finn’s hands slip on the chisel he’s holding between sweaty hands as he crouches behind his car in the dark. He can hear Will’s footsteps as he crunches closer up his driveway. How had he found him? Did he put a tracker on his car? What if he brought dogs? The police?

“It’s just me, I’m alone,” Will calls out and Finn peeks around the car. Mr. Schu is barely visible in the night. Finn squeezes his eyes shut for a moment before he stands, shoving the chisel in his back pocket. He turns to face his old teacher, unnerved at the way his eyes glint in the dark.

“How did you find me?” Will steps a little closer.

“You’re still in the school’s filing system,” Oh. Finn relaxes a little. That’s way better than a tracker. Will’s still coming closer, rounding the car and Finn really wants to move away.

“You know, I didn’t expect you to amount to much but this? Meth? That I didn’t expect. I mean what would your parents say, Finn? Aren’t they ashamed?”

“Hey back up man, don’t bring my mom into this,” Finn gropes for the chisel, red high in his cheeks until Will puts his hands up.

“Alright, alright, I didn’t mean anything by it. Actually, I think we could be useful to each other,”

“Mister Schu, I’m really not-,”

“Look, you lost your partner right? That Brett kid? But you still want to make money,” Finn nods. “Well, you know the drug business; I know the chemistry, so what if we partnered up?” Will stands with his arms wide, an almost manic grin on his face. Finn’s not sure about this, the dude’s wearing a sweater vest. But it’s not like he has a lot of options. He can’t afford this house without a job, and he can’t go back to living with his mom. She’s all set up with this guy a few towns over, and he’s sweet to her. He can’t do that to them. So he sticks out his hand and Will’s smile grows even wider as they shake.

*

“Terri?” Will knocks lightly on the door to her craft room, bouquet in hand.

“Will, if this is about the toilet brush holders,” But she stops as she opens the door to see him standing there with the flowers. “Sweetie!” She hugs him, the flowers held close to her back. “This is just like when we were dating, you were so romantic back then,” She says to his neck. He pulls back but keeps his hands on her shoulders.

“It can be like this all the time now Ter, I got it, I got another job,”

“Another school needed a janitor?”

“What? No, I-I got that accounting job I told you about, and I don’t have to give up teaching, they said they’d work around my schedule,”

“And they pay good?”

“Really good, we’re going to be okay,” She kisses him them, and then pulls back just as fast. “This is really happening. Our house, our baby, our dream,” She looks up at him, completely trusting, eyes shining and hopeful.

*

Apparently it’s not as easy as Finn thought. Mr. Schu makes him come in to school one night and shows him all the new beakers and stuff they’re going to use. It doesn’t look anything like what he and Brett used to do, but Finn figures Mr. Schu knows what he’s talking about. He writes all the steps down in big letters at the top of his chalkboard, and they go over things until Finn thinks he understands. They score this sweet RV from Puck, one of Finn’s friends, and Mr. Schu freaks out a little over the cost. But Finn figures they’re fine, they’ll make it all back in a few days anyway. And now they were ready, the RV parked in a little field they’d found out in the country somewhere. Mr. Schu said it was going to be the dawn of a new era, and he’s gotten Finn pretty excited with all his talk of money and power. It was going to be the best day ever.

*

“Coffee,” Blaine places the steaming mug down next to his boyfriend at their table.

“Mmm, love you,” Kurt rustles his paper and Blaine sips his own drink slowly, savoring the way his body warms from the inside out. Their kitchen is bright, yellow walls and light wood cabinets. A bitch to remodel, but worth it.

“Anything interesting?” Blaine asks to the bits of Kurt’s hair he can see over his paper.

“They found a couple of bodies in a Winnebago out by Kenton,”

“Anyone we know?”

“Well, one of them was Hudson,”

“Are you-,”

“Nah, I never met the kid, he doesn't mean anything to me. And the other guy was a random,”

“And not a lucky one I guess. What was it, explosion?”

“Yup, could you pass the salt? Thanks. Oh, apparently the guy was a chemistry teacher, public school, no formal training. No wonder we haven’t heard of him,”

“He was teaching with no training?”

“It’s Lima, Blaine, he was probably overqualified,” He smiles at that and Kurt closes his paper, crossing his arms on the table in front of him. “Now how about we finish up breakfast and then try out these new counters?” Blaine is proud to say he makes it through his entire omelet and muffin before the breakfast things and paper are shoved to the floor. And that the counters hold up quite nicely.


End file.
